


Task: Get Ruined by Hank

by FcrestNymph



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Eating out, Flavored Cum, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FcrestNymph/pseuds/FcrestNymph
Summary: hank eats connor out in an empty evidence room





	Task: Get Ruined by Hank

"H-hank--"

"Hm?" Hank murmured, the vibrations of his throat moving up and tickling Connor, making him buck his hips upwards.

"Hank--We have, we-- _Ahh--_ "

Hank pulled away, cocking an eyebrow. He dragged his tongue over his wet lips, never breaking eye contact with the trembling android. "Use your words, Con."

"We have a meeting with--" Connor broke off and groaned as a receding wave of pleasure pulsed, his fingers tightening in to fists to keep in control. "We have a meeting with the captain, Hank, in--In ten minutes, we can't--"

"You think I don't know that, Con?"

"Hank, we nee- _Ahh!_ " He bit his lip, throwing his head back as Hank buried his face between his thighs. He was on a cold table in an old evidence room, a room which hadn't been touched by anyone other than the janitor in months. Hank was nestled between his legs, using his tongue to-- _Fuck_!

"Hank, pl--please--"

"Please what?" Hank asked slyly, voice half muffled. He lapped against Connor's slick surface, slurping up the surprisingly tasty wetness. Connor could deny it all he wanted, but Hank knew he had installed a flavour option before they first had sex. Hank knew what both men and women tasted like, and they did _not_ taste faintly of coconut.

" _Please fuck me_ ," Connor managed, after a split second to swipe away the reminder. 'Arrive at Meeting Room 104' was replaced with 'Get ruined by Hank', and who was Connor to argue with his task list?

Hank chuckled at the sudden change in priorities, and again, the vibrations sent tingles up Connor's body. He pushed against Hank's mouth, keening, one hand over his mouth, the other reached out to tangle in Hank's long, perfect hair. Hank seemed to like hair pulling (not as much as Connor did, though--) and this was the perfect time for a bit of tugging. However, when he tried to tug Hank forward, to make him keep going, the man laughed the softest, most gentle laugh possible--while still being sexy as shit--and pulled away. "No, Con. Nuh-uh, you aren't the boss right now."

" _Hank_ \--" Connor whined, fingers going slack as Hank slipped from his reach. "Hank, please, I need you--"

"I can see that, babe." Hank reached two fingers forward and brushed them against Connor's pussy, earning a needy moan in response. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked the slick off of them, in a way that made Connor's knees feel weak, despite laying down. He didn't think he was _that_ wet, was he? Hank had only touched him for a moment, and--

"You look upset." Hank said, feigning concern. He licked at his fingers, and Connor thumped his head against the table.

"Hank, I swear to RA9--" Connor grumbled, but he broke off in a surprised gasp as a tongue brushed against him, and his body spasmed at the sudden pleasure. "H-hey, that's cheati-- _Aah_ , Hank--!"

"No, go on, scold me." Hank murmured, pulling away for a moment. He eyed Connor expectantly, a sly little twinkle in his eyes, and Connor groaned. Hank laughed and leaned forward. "Alright, no more teasing, little pup. Come here."

Connor obediently shifted, moving closer to Hank. The man placed his large hands on Connor's inner thighs, rough thumbs brushing against the sensitive skin, and he finally got back to work.

The texture of his facial hair was odd, but pleasurable. It mixed with the soft warmth of his tongue, the firmness of his lips (slightly chapped, Connor would need to make sure Hank drank more water later), and it added up into a positively amazing experience.

Hank lapped at the wetness between his legs, sucking and licking and _God_ why was his tongue so long? Was that normal for a human? Then again, everything about him was big.

Connor groaned and pushed his hips against Hank's mouth, desperate for more, as a pleasing heat pooled in his gut. "Ah--Hank-- _Hank_ \--F--fuck I--"

Hank bit him. Not enough to hurt, not even a real bite, just enough to bring Connor back into the present moment. "You _what_ , Con?"

"I need you, fuck--" Connor wasn't really one for swearing. It was rarely necessary and, while he didn't really dislike it, it wasn't something he did often. With Hank's tongue deep inside him, however? He would gladly say every curse word in the history of the human language, as long as Hank continued.

Hank was talented, and Connor didn't last much longer. He was already dripping on the table, even with Hank suckling at all the slick that dripped out. Soon enough, Connor was mewling, bucking his hips and moaning, grabbing at Hank's hair, squealing once or twice, and his walls broke.

He came with a scream that could compete with any of the highest paid porn stars, and Hank groaned as he licked up the coconut-cum that spilled. Connor trembled as he rode the wave of pleasure, both clawing to pull Hank closer, while also too sensitive to handle the continued licking.

"H-Hank--" He gasped, head spinning. Was the table wobbling?

"Yes, babe?"

"We're late."

 


End file.
